


Two are Worser than One

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Wolverine (Marvel Anime), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood and Gore, F/M, Transformation, Werewolf Transformation, just a bit, sniktcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Logan is feeling guilty and worried about Beatrice finding his son, until she ended up finding him. And Shit goes Real and Fucked Up.





	Two are Worser than One

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG This is going be a mature story right, and also a very long one. Violent deaths, bloodshed and very emotional in some parts.

Barrel got up, panting heavily, she thought to herself, have Ash went insane. Breathing heavily, she walk down the wall like a scared child lost in a grocery store, she felt tired, wanting to rest, she leaned her head against a wall, slept.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barrel had suffered nightmares, it will usually resulted in her screaming and sweating, her dream was different, well first, she saw her younger self with a woman in a pink kimono, which she believe is Itsu.


End file.
